Season 3
This article contains episode summaries for the third season of Once Upon a Time. Season Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season three start airing on Sunday, September 29, 2013. The 22-episode season will be divided into two blocks of 11 episodes, one airing in the fall/winter of 2013, with the winter finale airing on December 8, 2013. The season will then resume on March 9, 2014, with the season finale airing on May 18, 2014. A special recap episode aired before the season premiere on September 29, 2013, and another one aired before the mid season premiere on March 9, 2014. 'Overview' After Greg and Tamara take Henry to Neverland, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Gold and Hook use the last magic bean available to them to follow the villains with the intent of saving the young man. But Neverland is a much darker place than we remember, and in order for our heroes to accomplish their mission, they'll have to face a foe more powerful than the Dark One himself. What does Peter Pan want with Henry? Can our heroes put aside their differences and work together? Will Aurora, Mulan and Prince Phillip be able to nurse Neal back to health and reunite him with his family? New fairytale characters will be revealed and old acquaintances will be revisited. So think of a wonderful thought... because this Neverland's going to be a fever dream that just won't break. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Ginnifer Goodwin - Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White (15/15) *Jennifer Morrison - Emma Swan (15/15) *Lana Parrilla - Regina Mills/Queen Regina (15/15) *Josh Dallas - David Nolan/Prince Charming (15/15) *Emilie de Ravin - Belle (10/15) *Colin O'Donoghue - Captain Hook (15/15) *Michael Raymond-James - Neal Cassidy/Baelfire (13/15) *Jared S. Gilmore - Henry Mills (13/15) *and Robert Carlyle - Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (13/15) 'Recurring Guest Stars' *Robbie Kay - Peter Pan (11/15) *Parker Croft - Felix (10/15) *Beverley Elliott - Granny (7/15) *Rose McIver - Tinker Bell (7/15)1 *Lee Arenberg - Leroy/Grumpy (6/15)2 *Michael Coleman - Happy (6/15) *Faustino Di Bauda - Walter/Sleepy (6/15) *David-Paul Grove - Doc (6/15) *Jeffrey Kaiser - Dopey (6/15) *Gabe Khouth - Tom Clark/Sneezy (6/15) *Mig Macario - Bashful (6/15) *Sean Maguire - Robin Hood (6/15) *Raphael Sbarge - Archie Hopper/Jiminy (4/15)3 *Freya Tingley - Wendy Darling (4/15) *Keegan Connor Tracy - Mother Superior/Blue Fairy (4/15)4 *Sarah Bolger - Aurora (3/15) *David Anders - Dr. Whale (2/15) *Jamie Chung - Mulan (2/15) *Giancarlo Esposito - Sidney Glass/Magic Mirror (2/15) *Julian Morris - Prince Phillip (2/15) *Meghan Ory - Ruby/Red Riding Hood (2/15) *Ethan Embry - Greg Mendell (1/15) *Chris Gauthier - William Smee (1/15) *Sonequa Martin-Green - Tamara (1/15) 1''Also featured in archive footage in 3.15, accounting for 8 appearances. 2''Also featured in archive footage in 3.09, accounting for 7 appearances.'' 3''Also featured in archive footage in 3.12, accounting for 5 appearances.'' 4''Also featured in archive footage in 3.12, accounting for 5 appearances.'' Episodes 'The Heart of the Truest Believer' 'Lost Girl' 'Quite a Common Fairy' 'Nasty Habits' 'Good Form' 'Ariel' 'Dark Hollow' 'Think Lovely Thoughts' 'Save Henry' 'The New Neverland' 'Going Home' 'New York City Serenade' 'Witch Hunt' 'The Tower' 'Quiet Minds' 'It's Not Easy Being Green' Trivia *The entire main cast from the second season returns with star billing with the sole exception of Meghan Ory (Ruby/Red Riding Hood), due to the actress' committment to another project. Additionally, former recurring guest star Michael Raymond-James (Neal Cassidy/Baelfire) is promoted to a series regular. Gallery Gallery of photographic posters released to promote the season. Promo S3 01.png Promo S3 02.png Promo S3 03.png Promo S3 04.png Promo S3 05.png Promo S3 06.png Promo S3 07.png Promo S3 08.png Promo S3 09.png Promo S3 10.png Promo S3 11.png Promo S3 12.png Promo S3 13.png Promo S3 14.png Promo S3 15.png Promo S3 16.png Promo S3 17.png Promo S3 18.png Promo S3 19.png Promo S3 20.png Promo S3 21.png Promo S3 22.png Promo Group S3 01.png Promo Snow S3 01.png Promo Snow S3 02.png Promo Snow S3 03.png Promo Snow S3 04.png Promo Snow S3 05.png Promo Snow S3 06.png Promo Emma S3 01.png Promo Emma S3 02.png Promo Emma S3 03.png Promo Emma S3 04.png Promo Emma S3 05.png Promo Emma S3 06.png Promo Emma S3 07.png Promo Regina S3 01.png Promo Regina S3 02.png Promo Regina S3 03.png Promo Regina S3 04.png Promo Regina S3 05.png Promo Regina S3 06.png Promo Regina S3 07.png Promo Regina S3 08.png Promo Charming S3 01.png Promo Charming S3 02.png Promo Charming S3 03.png Promo Charming S3 04.png Promo Charming S3 05.png Promo Charming S3 06.png Promo Charming S3 07.png Promo Charming S3 08.png Promo Charming S3 09.png Promo Charming S3 10.png Promo Belle S3 01.png Promo Belle S3 02.png Promo Belle S3 03.png Promo Belle S3 04.png Promo Belle S3 05.png Promo Belle S3 06.png Promo Belle S3 07.png Promo Hook S3 01.png Promo Hook S3 02.png Promo Hook S3 03.png Promo Hook S3 04.png Promo Hook S3 05.png Promo Hook S3 06.png Promo Hook S3 07.png Promo Hook S3 08.png Promo Hook S3 09.png Promo Hook S3 10.png Promo Hook S3 11.png Promo Baelfire S3 01.png Promo Baelfire S3 02.png Promo Baelfire S3 03.png Promo Baelfire S3 04.png Promo Baelfire S3 05.png Promo Baelfire S3 06.png Promo Baelfire S3 07.png Promo Baelfire S3 08.png Promo Henry S3 01.png Promo Henry S3 02.png Promo Henry S3 03.png Promo Henry S3 04.png Promo Henry S3 05.png Promo Henry S3 06.png Promo Henry S3 07.png Promo Rumple S3 01.png Promo Rumple S3 02.png Promo Rumple S3 03.png Promo Rumple S3 04.png Promo Rumple S3 05.png Promo Rumple S3 06.png Promo Rumple S3 07.png Promo Rumple S3 08.png Category:Season 3